My First
by cheatme
Summary: "apa… kau pernah melakukan err ?" "Hah? Te… Tentu saja belum! Memang kenapa?" Chanyeol, masa' sih kau pingin dengan Baek—" . cerita tentang cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama dengan Chen. EXO GS Fanfiction. Chanbaek with Jong Dae. Beagle line EXO.


My First

Cast :

Chanbaek with Chen

Chanyeol-Baekhyun and Jong Dae

Rate : M

Genre :

School life, romance

Length :

Oneshot

Desc :

The cast belong to God and SM, and this story jus fiction. This is Genderswitch!

Don't like don't read, baby..

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol," sapa seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan poni lucu.

Dia tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut raspberry di depannya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Jong Dae!" balas laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Dia tersenyum manis pada laki-laki di depannya tersebut. Jong Dae menarik kursinya untuk bisa duduk di samping sahabatnya itu, "Jangan lupa, nanti kita akan mengajarkan para junior kita hahaha," tawa Jong Dae bangga.

Memang, sekarang mereka sudah naik kelas 2 SMA, sehingga mereka yang dulunya junior kini menjadi sunbae dalam ekstrakurikuler bela diri. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput ramennya, "Kau benar, rasanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat," ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Spontan Jong Dae memukul punggung teman sejak kecilnya tersebut hingga dia tersedak.

"Uph! A… Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

Jong Dae tertawa melihatnya, lalu dia mengangkat alisnya dan melirik pada samping kirinya, menandakan 'lihat-deh-siapa-di-sebelahku' Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, lalu wajahnya spontan memerah melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Karena Jong Dae memundurkan duduknya, sehingga gadis yang tadi ada di sebelah Jong Dae, kini di sebelah laki- laki berambut merah itu. Gadis berambut perak itu tengah tertawa-tawa pada teman di sampingnya. Sementara Chanyeol masih terbengong menatap gadis yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang dia sukai sejak di SMP dulu.

"Ba… Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol pelan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, spontan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya. Sementara Jong Dae dan Luhan—yang tadi tengah berbicara dengan Baekhyun, langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi.

"Ah, ada Chanyeol-sunbae rupanya," sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol mengangguk canggung.

"Kau… tidak bilang kalau kau akan sekolah di sini," gumam Chanyeol.

Matanya menoleh ke sana kemari, malu menatap mata coklat emerald Baekhyun secara langsung. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, boleh kan sunbae? Hehe, oh ya aku ikut bela diri lagi lho," Baekhyun memberi tahu info—yang entah penting atau tidak—dengan semangat pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

TEET TOOT

"Wah, sudah bel masuk. Aku duluan ya sunbae!"

Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Luhan yang tengah menunggunya di pojokan kantin. Chanyeol hanya mengeluh pasrah menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh sampai punggungnya lagi-lagi dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Jong Dae.

"Ah payah kau Chanyeol! Kapan kau akan menembaknya?" tanya Jong Dae dengan semangat. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Jong Dae yang kebingungan menatapnya.

"Hah, dasar aneh,"

.

.

.

Jam ekstrakurikuler…

"Chanyeol, dari tadi kau aneh?" tanya Jong Dae.

Kini mereka berdua tengah mengganti baju di ruang ganti baju. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya kepikiran," Chanyeol menatap Jong Dae sesaat lalu dia berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu, "apa… kau pernah melakukan err xxx?"tanya Chanyeol ragu. Jong Dae membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah? Te… Tentu saja belum! Memang kenapa?"tanya Jong Dae. Chanyeol mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hufh ternyata, haha tidak. Aku lega, habis adikmu sudah sih," jawab Chanyeol enteng. Jong Dae membelalakkan matanya.

"APA? JONG IN SUDAH? DENGAN SIAPA?" tanya Jong Dae histeris. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya yang dingin itu, ternyata sudah pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

"Entah, dan sekarang aku lagi pusing akhir- akhir ini," gumam Chanyeol sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal, "setiap aku ingat cerita Jong In, aku pasti ingat Baekhyun, dan 'ini' langsung berdiri begitu saja," ujar Chanyeol polos dan menunjuk sesuatu di antara selangkangannya. Jong Dae menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Chanyeol, masa' sih kau pingin dengan Baek—"

"Yeah, aku memang ingin," jawab Chanyeol cepat dengan tampang cool nan innocent. Jong Dae tidak bisa menutup mulutnya lagi, "bagaimana  
menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ma… Mana kutahu hal begitu," jawab Jong Dae cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan dan keluar dari ruang ganti baju.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, lihat saja," dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum, meninggalkan Jong Dae yang tengah terbelalak  
tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Saat ekstrakurikuler…

"Begitulah, namun pada dasarnya bela diri adalah…" Jonghyun, sang ketua dan senior bela diri yang seangkatan juga dengan Chanyeol dan Jong Dae tengah menjelaskan. Sementara Jong Dae tidak tenang, sedari tadi dia melirik Chanyeol yang terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Lama Jonghyun berceramah, akhirnya latihan dimulai juga. Namun, benar dugaan buruk Jong Dae. Chanyeol diam-diam meminta izin pada Jonghyun, agar dia  
mengajari Baekhyun secara khusus di tempat Jonghyun ragu, namun karena Chanyeol termasuk anak yang berprestasi dalam bidang  
ini, akhirnya Jonghyun mengiyakan saja. Jong Dae mengamati Chanyeol yang tengah mengajak Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

Di bagian Chanyeol…

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi lapangan indoor sekolah mereka, mengajak Baekhyun memasuki gudang luas namun sudah tidak terpakai lagi oleh pihak  
sekolah. Baekhyun bingung melihatnya, tapi akhirnya dia menurut saja. Sementara Baekhyun melihat-lihat gudang tersebut, Chanyeol diam-diam menutup gudang tersebut hingga cahayanya berkurang.

"Ng? Kenapa ditutup sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia semakin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Se… Sunbae?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat di belakangnya tembok sudah menghalangi jalannya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat sekali memaksakan semua keberaniannya untuk keluar.

"Kau tahu perasaanku padamu kan, Baekhyun?"tanya Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, wajah baby face itu semakin  
mendekat.

"Saranghae,"

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Menjilatnya perlahan, merasakan lip gloss yang dipakai Baekhyun dengan rasa strawberry yang menggoda. Chanyeol semakin menekankan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun terdesak. Baekhyun menahan, supaya dia tidak membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membujuknya. Namun, Baekhyun lengah. Chanyeol meremas bukit kembar Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mendesah tak karuan dan membuka mulutnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dan memasukkan lidahnya paksa. Baekhyun mengerang, saat laki-laki berambut merah itu mengajaknya lidah bertarung dalam satu tarian sementara tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak liar meraba-raba tubuhnya. Lidah Chanyeol terus menekannya, tidak membiarkan lidah Baekhyun bergerak bebas tanpa seizinnya. Merasa Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Seh… Sunbae," desah Baekhyun.

Mata coklat emeraldnya menatap wajah Chanyeol tidak percaya. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, namun tak lama dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mengajak gadis itu untuk kembali bertarung dengannya dalam ronde kedua. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, saat dirasanya Chanyeol mulai melucuti bajunya satu persatu hingga merosot  
ke bawah. Tinggallah Baekhyun hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Tapi, itu tidak berarti apa- apa bagi Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya menelusup ke balik bra Baekhyun dan meremas sesuatu yang kenyal di baliknya. Baekhyun kembali mendesah kencang, karena remasan Chanyeol itu. Sementara laki-laki tersebut menurunkan kepalanya untuk menggigit tengkuk Baekhyun dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Baekhyun berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan desahan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin beringas. Namun, itu berakibat fatal, Chanyeol yang kesal meremas dada Baekhyun lebih kencang hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan kembali mengeluarkan desahannya.

Puas dengan tang annya, kini gantian mulutChanyeol beraksi. Dengan ganas, Chanyeol memilin sesuatu yang sudah menegang di dada Baekhyun.

"Ah ah…"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, dengan reflek tubuh tersebut sudah menikmati yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat dirasanya bagian bawahnya sudah memanas. Tanpa menuruti kemauan Baekhyun, tubuhnya sudah terangsang sepenuhnya membuat Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar. Chanyeol terus memilin, menjilat, mengecup, dan sedikit menggigit buah dada Baekhyun hingga menegang dan memerah. Sementara sebelah tangannya sudah siap merangsang bagian bawah. Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya tanpa memasukkannya di bagian bawah itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat cairan cairan serasa terus keluar dari liangnya. Dan bukannya berhenti, tangan Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya ke sana kemari. Dan kini, jari tengah sudah masuk ke dalam labianya. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh tertahan, merasakan jari Chanyeol yang berputar-putar di dalamnya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun, dia sengaja berhenti di dalam dan tidak mengeluarkan jarinya. Baekhyun mengerang, dia berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar kembali menggerakkan jarinya, terlihat dari gerakannya. Chanyeol akhirnya menurut, dia menusukkannya jauh lebih ke dalam membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan terus mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Pinggulnya terangkat  
setiap Chanyeol menusukkannya jauh lebih ke dalam hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendesah panjang, datanglah masa klimaks Baekhyun yang pertama.

Saat Chanyeol akan membuka celananya, dia tertegun mendegar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau akan membutuhkan ini," ujar Jong Dae dan melemparkan sesuatu ke tangan Chanyeol,"pakailah," ucapnya lagi. Chanyeol menatap apa yang tadi dia terima dari Jong Dae. Sebuah kondom.

"Thanks," jawab Chanyeol, "ngomong-ngomong kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Jong Dae  
terkekeh, dia mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan terengah-engah.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Jong Dae, nadanya terdengar hati-hati. Chanyeol

mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia berpikir sebentar, tidak ada salahnya berterima kasih pada teman yang sudah sengaja membeli kondom (?)

"Hn, terserah," ucap Chanyeol. Jong Dae tersenyum, dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.  
Tangan laki-laki berambut panjang itu mulai beraksi. Perlahan, Jong Dae meraba dan membuka bra dan celana dalam Baekhyun yang masih terpasang. Hingga gadis itu sudah telanjang seutuhnya. Chanyeol masih mengamati apa yang sahabatnya itu lakukan pada gadisnya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Jong Dae meremas dada Baekhyun dan mengakibatkan desahan merdu  
dari gadis itu. Kini Jong Dae membuka kemejanya, dan berjalan memutar hingga dia berada di belakang Baekhyun. Dari belakang, Jong Dae duduk dan membuat Baekhyun menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Sementara tangannya menyelip dan meremas kedua buah dada Baekhyun dari belakang. Jong Dae mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol kembali maju. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dari depan. Dia  
sengaja belum memakai kondomnya, agar bendanya bisa diulum Baekhyun dengan mudah. Dan itu tercapai, Chanyeol mendekatkan bendanya pada  
wajah Baekhyun. Karena mendesah, mulut Baekhyun terbuka sehingga dengan mudah benda itu masuk ke mulutnya. Chanyeol mengernyit tertahan, saat remasan Jong Dae semakin kuat, maka Baekhyun spontan menggigit benda miliknya. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan tubuhnya terus begitu, bahkan sesekali membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Sementara itu, tangan Jong Dae kembali bergerak, meraba perut rata Baekhyun hingga kini jarinya masuk ke dalam labia Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol sebelumnya. Awal satu jari, lalu dia jari, hingga sekarang tiga jari. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, tubuhnya berguncang, dan terus mendesah kencang. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan bendanya, dia menatap Jong Dae sesaat lalu memakai kondomnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk Jong Dae," gumam Chanyeol.

Jong Dae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya.  
Sekarang Chanyeol mulai memasukkan miliknya pada liang milik Baekhyun. Melihat reaksi gadis itu yang akan berteriak, Jong Dae langsung menutup  
mulutnya dengan melumatnya. Jong Dae mencium bibir Baekhyun dan terus melakukannya sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha memasukkannya. Satu  
hentakan cukup membuat seutuhnya masuk. Chanyeol menarik nafas saat dirasanya liang itu menjepit dirinya. Sementara dia bisa melihat  
cairan kemerahan mengalir dari dalam liang itu. Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan sabar, sementara dia menyaksikan temannya tengah kembali melumat buah dada Baekhyun dan menggiring tangan gadis itu agar meremas-remas miliknya.  
Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sudah mendesah normal. Dengan segera, dia memundurkan miliknya kemudian memajukan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mendesah hebat, semakin cepat gerakan Chanyeol maka semakin kencang desahannya. Terus maju mundur, tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun semakin lama tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan saat dirasanya dia kembali klimaks untuk ke sekian kalinya. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan miliknya, dan langsung ambruk di samping Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia juga sama klimaksnya.

"Huft, kau lelah Chanyeol?" tanya Jong Dae. Chanyeolmendengus pelan.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana heh?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Jong Dae terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku," Jong Dae segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar gadis itu berposisi berlutut. Tubuhnya berpangku dengan kedua tangannya, hingga posisinya menungging di hadapan Jong Dae. Sedangkan kedua bukitnya bergantung dengan bebas. Jong Dae yang sudah memakai kondom sebelumnya, mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam kepala labia milik Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus mendesah gara-gara perilaku Jong Dae kepadanya. Si sulung Kim itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggung Baekhyun, membiarkan kedua tangannya meremas buah dada Baekhyun yang menggantung bebas. Chanyeol hanya terdiam  
mengamati perilaku temannya itu. Jong Dae kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terus mendesah dan mendesah seolah tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan keringat mengalir dengan derasnya  
di wajahnya. Chanyeol kembali berdiri, dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang memerah. Kedua laki-laki itu terus melakukan tugasnya masing-masing untuk  
memuaskan tubuh—yang tidak lagi menuruti majikannya—milik gadis itu.

"Tch, akhirnyaa!" Jong Dae mengerang saat dirasakannya dirinya sudah kembali klimaks. Dengan segera, Jong Dae melepaskan bendanya dan  
dia langsung ambruk di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga melepaskan ciumannya, bedanya dia langsung berinisiatif untuk membaringkan tubuh  
Baekhyun pelan-pelan di sampingnya.

"Ternyata begini rasanya, melelahkan," gumam Jong Dae.

Chanyeol mendengus dan mendekat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, akan lebih melelahkan kalau kau melakukannya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol sarkastik.

Namun Jong Dae hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur karena kelelahan, "Kita keterlaluan ya," gumam Chanyeol dengan nada kasihan. Jong Dae hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Well, baiklah siapa yang duluan ingin melakukan xxx hah?" tanya Jong Dae dengan nada menyindir, Chanyeol hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Dia  
berjongkok di samping Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun saat Chanyeol akan mengambil baju Baekhyun yang tadi dia lepas, Baekhyun memegang tangannya.

"Saranghae, sunbae," ucap Baekhyun. Entah itu ngelindur atau tidak, yang jelas mata Baekhyun masih terpejam. Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan nada pelan, tangan Baekhyun kembali jatuh. Chanyeol dan Jong Dae menatapnya bingung.

"Wow, dalam keadaan tidur pun, sepertinya dia ingin sekali menjawab pernyataanmu Chanyeol, selamat!" jelas Jong Dae panjang lebar, "ah ya,  
kalau dia sudah sadar, tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku padanya ya," gumam Jong Dae.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus menahan tawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambil baju Baekhyun dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu,  
setelah itu dia merapikan bajunya sendiri. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan gaya bridal. Menatap wajah manis itu dan  
tersenyum kecil, sementara Jong Dae yang sudah duluan merapikan bajunya tersenyum menunggu di luar."terima kasih,"

End

Okehh.. otte?

First threesome, hahha..

I'm happy tonight. Leave your review, please!


End file.
